


Sunset

by DREAMaboutADAM



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-22 17:50:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DREAMaboutADAM/pseuds/DREAMaboutADAM





	Sunset

Adam and Tommy is on a wild beach. Not a soul around. Only the sea, sand and sun...  
\- Look, how beautiful! - Tommy whispers to Adam.  
\- You're beautiful - meets Adam and Tommy gently kisses on the cheek. Blonde clings to his lips dark hair and pulls it into a greedy kiss, enjoying the unique taste of a loved one. Lambert's hand penetrates the shirt Tommy, who publishes the light moan.  
\- I want... you... Now... - He whispers. Kisses are getting hotter, they drive crazy. Clothing is flying on the sand as a completely unnecessary element of the mosaic of feelings and desires. Tommy falls in anticipation of the sand near the sea waves. The last rays of the sun warm the two bodies, ready to merge. Adam wasn't in a hurry, he teases Tommy light bites in the neck.  
\- Aaadam, I beg you... Take me!

Finally, Lambert performs his request, slowly pushing his way inside, a cherished and beloved body.  
\- Ahhh, come again! - Asks... no! pleads Ratliff. Movements become faster and sharper. Tommy's face lit blood-red sunset. Today he is particularly beautiful, and it's even more inflames Adam. He moves like a madman, but Tommy and little of it. Blonde moans, screams, scratching nails the delicate skin of his lover.  
\- Adam! Come on!  
Lambert tries his best. But approaching denouement... Tommy goes limp in the hands of the strong guy, feeling like white milk flows down to the sand. At the same moment, Adam fills Tommy's hot, a bit viscous fluid... This is definitely the best sunset.  
\- We'll stay here until dawn? - Adam whispers in ear to weary kitty.  
\- With you - at least for a lifetime...


End file.
